


12 Days of Science Fluff

by Kimmy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baking, Birthday, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Marriage, Movie Night, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Science Boyfriends, Science Husbands, Shy Bucky Barnes, Snowball Fight, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: Bruce and Tony enjoy the married bliss as Christmas comes near.





	1. Cold Sleepy Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 12 days of fluff challenge on Tumblr. Find me there at @kimmycup, where I'm crossposting the works.

The Hulk didn’t care much for winter or summer. All weather was the same to him, wearing pants was optional, and snow fascinated him the first time around but seemed to lose appeal when it melted too soon due to his slightly heightened body temperature.

Bruce Stark, however, cared very much.

Bruce, who had taken the direction of India and South-West Asia when on the run, Bruce, who grew up in relatively mild climate of Ohio, who quickly got used to living in Malibu for most of the time... Bruce __hated cold.__ He literally run a few degrees hotter than everyone but he was constantly seeking more warmth.

Especially in winter.

And Tony __loved it.__  Tony loved it about as much as Bruce taking his name after the wedding (which wasn’t much of a surprise, considering the man who gave Bruce that name) and that wrinkle Bruce got on his forehead when lost in science and the way his glasses got crooked when he fell asleep on the couch.

Because when winter came and Bruce started complaining about the cold, that meant one thing for Tony, one thing that Tony loved the most about winter.

__Cuddles__.

Now, curled together under a blanket in front of the fireplace, Tony clinging to Bruce like his personal furnace, he was the most content man in the world. He watched the fire move, dropping soft, warm shadows on Bruce’s face, and he thought just how unexpected turns life sometimes took.

Back all these years ago, when he invited Bruce into his life, he didn’t know just how much he would invite Bruce to share. All he knew back then is that he needed to keep him, needed Bruce close, couldn’t let him go after finding him. Now, curled up around him, enjoying the warms and the sound of their wedding rings clicking against each other, mixing with the crackling of the embers, Tony couldn’t help but thing unpredictable was amazing.

He had no idea what life would bring next for him and Bruce, but he knew they would deal with it together, and he was ready for it.


	2. Blanket forts

„Hey, Mr. and Dr. Stark!”

„Hey, Pete. How did you get inside?”

Bruce eyed the door warily, suspicious of the kid standing in the kitchen.

„Calm down, Brucie Bear, I might have given him access. Having to buzz him in every time he decided to bother me in the workshop was annoying. You two should hang out more anyway. Geek over chemistry in the ways I never understand.”

Bruce turned to look at the kid, a bit surprised. He knew Tony sort of adopted the young superhero but he didn’t really know much about him or his life as just Peter Parker.

„Chemistry, you say?”

Peter actually seemed to look a bit sheepish.

„Yeah, the webs? They’re not actually a superpower. I’m super strong, and sticky, and some other stuff, but the web fluid is synthetic, my own design.”

Bruce is actually impressed.

„That’s pretty amazing, especially at your age. I’d love to hear more about it and invite you to my lab if you want. Are you staying today? We could take a look at it.”

Peter’s eyes are shining with unhidden excitement but he bites his lip. Bruce can feel Tony approach him from the back, the man’s amusement radiating despite the fact Bruce can’t see his face.

„I’d love to, Dr. Stark, but I promised MJ and Ned I’m meeting them tonight because they want to build an architecturally correct blanket fort. I just came to give Mr. Stark some documents Ms. Potts wanted him to sign. She said if I gave them to him he’s less likely to ignore them.”

Bruce seems amused as Peter leaves the file and leaves, which Tony promptly ignores. Bruce tries to go back to focusing on breakfast, but instead, there is something strange in Tony now, a new kind of energy that doesn’t come from coffee.

Tony has a plan.

And Bruce decides that for now, he can leave him to it.

***

„Tony? What are you doing?”

Bruce looked up over his glasses to find his husband standing in front of him, face barely peeking above a pile of blankets he was holding, adorned with a wide grin.

„We are building a blanket fort, Brucie!”

„Are we making it architecturally correct?”

Tony grinned.

„Nope. We’re making it childhood correct.”

And even when the fort collapsed spectacularly on top of them, Bruce could do nothing but laugh, not a care in the world. He never imagined, back as a kid who had no idea what a pillow fort is, that he would find this innocent happiness as middle ages man with a superhero billionaire with a knack for adopting super kids, but he couldn’t imagine anything better.

„We should document our spectacular failure on a selfie and send it to Peter. Or Jarvis can send him the video.”

„Of course, Sir.”

„Of course, Tony.”

Of course. That was his life now and he loved it that way.


	3. Hot cocoa

„Bucky? Steve... Natasha? Clint. Hello, guys, hey, everyone? What the hell are you doing here?”

Natasha flopped the pillows she was holding on the couch and threw herself on them, Bucky gracefully throwing himself on top of __her__  on that pile. Bruce stared at them, blurry eyed, his glasses still somewhere in the bedroom, their lack clearly making him see things.

„Peter reported you aren’t actually buried in sciencing and yet none of us have seen you guys in __days__. Steve declared movie night. With Christmas movies and hot chocolate.”

Tony walked behind him, handing him the glasses as he took in the team, equally confused.

„Movie night? Guys? I know we often lose track of time but isn’t it 10 am? I’m pretty sure this is sun I see behind the windows. Jarvis.”

„It’s 10:23 in the morning, Sir.”

„Doesn’t matter. Get the hot chocolate and popcorn going with the breakfast, Stark!”

Clint shouted from the couch, where he was already powering up Netflix. Tony kept staring, befuddled, while Bruce just sighed, accepting defeat, and went to make some omelettes and hot chocolate.

„So who wants some breakfast too? The general agreement seemed to be a pass, except for Steve and Bucky, because obviously those two could always use another meal. (Super soldier serum, sure. Bruce was also super soldier serum-ed and he didn’t eat three breakfasts.) In return they at least made popcorn.

__A lot of popcorn__.

Bruce was pretty sure they didn’t have so much in their kitchen but who really knew. Jarvis was the one who did the groceries.

He grabbed his plate, handing another one to Tony and left Natasha to carry the tray with the hot chocolates to the room. Clint had already had the TV paused on the opening screen of __Home Alone__.

„Really, Clint?”

„Steve hasn’t seen it yet!”

„What?! This is an emergency, we must watch it. And what do you mean Steve? Buckaroo? When the hell did __you__  see it?”

„Spent a lot of my time on the run on Russian movie websites.”

Bucky was sprawled over Bruce and Tony where the two cuddled on the couch in a way they all got used to long ago. For an ex-assassin, Bucky was just cuddly and probably a bit touch-starved.  Clintasha laying on top of each other on the floor and Steve tucked into the armchair, hogging an entire bowl of popcorn for himself.

Bruce took a sip from his mug, letting the well-known sounds of the movie wash over him and instead focusing on the warmth of Tony’s body by his side and a murder puppy in his lap.

It was a strange family, this little one they built together, made of broken people who somehow put together formed a whole picture, but Bruce loved it. He was happy with Tony and he would never really need anything but Tony but having been alone for so long, having a family was nice.

Tony was the centre of his world, but Bucky, Steve, Natasha and Clint made this world a bit more colourful, more bright, more welcoming. It grounded Bruce in a way he couldn’t explain.

He kept drinking his chocolate, eyes half closed, because the team movie nights weren’t about the movies. They were about the team. And this life of his, with Tony and the team, that was a life as sweet as hot chocolate.


	4. Snowball fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three bros chillin' in a hot tub, 5 feet apart cause they're not gay. (Except two of them are married to each other.)

Bruce was cold. He was cold, and he didn’t like it, and he didn’t _understand_  it, because the tower was always pleasantly toasty and now it was freezing. He was bundled in a sweater and a robe, hugging himself as he went into the living room to find the source of the...

The windows were open because apparently, Tony was mad.

Tony was mad, and the proof was that he was actually standing in the goddamn open window, in just a t-shirt with a blanket thrown over his shoulder, a mug of coffee in his hands as he stared up into the sky.

„Tony?! What the hell, are you out of your goddamn mind?! I’m not going to show any sympathy if you catch pneumonia, you are begging for it! Close that bloody window and get inside, it’s literally freezing and you’re having __snow blow on the carpet--”__

„Brucie, look! There he is.”

Tony just grinned at him, pointing at the figure dropping from the sky and landing on their balcony, explaining why the windows were open. War machine opened, the man stepping out of it with a grin on his face.

„Right. Rhodey comes today. I forgot. YOU SHOULD STILL BE WAITING FOR HIM INSIDE--”

Bruce didn’t get to finish yelling at Tony because a snowball hit his head.

Bruce hated cold. And Bruce was a very angry man. Ask anyone and they would confirm.

Half an hour later the balcony was completely devoid of snow, every inch having been utilized as ammunition, and the three of them have been herded inside and were now soaking in the jacuzzi, trying to warm up their numb bodies.

„So, platypus, how long are you staying?”

Rhodey laughed.

„I literally just arrived.”

„But honeybear, I have __plans__!”

Bruce laughed along with Rhodes, the atmosphere relaxed and joyful, their little family almost complete, with Pepper arriving from LA the next morning. Christmas was a good time, universally acknowledged moment of peace and calm, free of worries and villains.

(Except for the 2013 incident, but they didn’t talk about that and thanks to Pepper being a badass they still managed to have a Christmas Dinner in an only mildly damaged Malibu mansion. That was Tony and Bruce’s first Christmas as a couple.)

Watching Tony and Rhodey bicker, Bruce relaxed into the hot water, not feeling jealous or left out. All he could feel was content and happy, surrounded by people he loved and who loved him. All he wanted for Christmas was to be able to see those carefree smiles more often.


	5. Hugs to share body heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's chapter will not be crossposted on Tumblr due to a protest against the new regulations targeting adult content. I'm as SFW as it gets, but this is how censorship starts. Free social media.

Bruce was making gingerbread men cookies.

The last time he did it, he was six years old, and settling in at aunt Susan’s house. Jennifer was by his side, both of them covered in flour as they cut out the shapes. Aunt Susan was smiling at him and ruffling his hair to get the flour out, and it was the first time he genuinely laughed since his mother’s death. It was a good memory.

Now Bruce was alone.

In the kitchen, not in general. In general, he had never been less lonely in his entire life. But while the plan was to get Tony roped into the Christmas baking, Bruce’s husband was stolen by Pepper early in the morning for an emergency meeting. She had promised if he turned up, it would be the last time she bothered him until a week after the New Year’s, so Bruce kicked Tony out of bed and into Pepper’s clutches himself.

Later, once he finally got up himself, he set about baking cookies. The gingerbread men would need some time to soften after baking but even if they weren’t ready for Christmas they could hang on the tree until everyone’s patience run out and they attacked them.

The kitchen was slowly turning into a battlefield, Bruce long since used to the fact he now actually had cleaning stuff and resigned to letting them do their job sometimes. There were raw and baked cookies of all kinds laying on every bit of counter space and Bruce was carefully threading the ribbons through the gingerbread, preparing them for the tree.

„Good morning.”

Bruce turned around, smiling at Rhodey, who looked still half asleep despite the fact it was past noon.

„Morning. Coffee?”

„Please.” He groaned, and sat up at the bar stool, frowning at the cookies that seemed to take up the space he had planned to sprawl himself over. „God, I hate the flight. Though I still prefer making it in this direction.”

„Didn’t you take Iron Patriot in?”

„I took Iron Patriot from the airport. Making the flight from Afghanistan is even less comfortable than economy class.”

Bruce snorted.

„Like Tony allows you to fly economy class.”

He handed Rhodey tea and the man moaned in pleasure after a sip.

„He doesn’t. It’s still an annoying journey, and the jet lag doesn’t help. So... Cookies.”

„They are not an acceptable breakfast, James.”

Rhodey did that pout that was scarily similar to Tony’s and Bruce wondered who learned it from whom as he ignored the pout, having long since become immune to it, and set to prepare Rhodey scrambled eggs.

Rhodey had managed to uncover a tiny piece of a counter by piling the baked cookies up into a Christmas tree shape and was soon happily munching on his breakfast while Bruce put the gingerbread men away.

„Honey, I’m home!!!”

Bruce turned around to notice Tony prop a huge tree by the wall before attacking his husband in a hug. Bruce screamed.

„Oh my God, let me go right now, you’re freezing!”

„Noooo. I have a husband who’s a human heater, I need you to warm me up.”

„I’m filing for divorce, you’re using me. Go use Rhodey.”

Tony lifted one eyebrow in consideration, eyeing his terrified looking best friend.

„Okay. You’re a good husband who made me cookies. I can use Rhodey as my heater.”

„Nooo!!!” Rhodey ran away from the kitchen screaming but Tony got him in the living room, tackling him onto the couch.

Bruce laughed, looking at the two of them with fond exasperation. The kitchen was filled with the scent of gingerbread and the faint scent of resin from the tree. Bruce was pretty sure that must be what happiness smells like.


	6. Decorating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Bruce!

„So... Where are we putting the tree?”

Tony hummed, looking up from his tablet at Bruce, who was focused on the Christmas tree Tony already mounted by the window of the living room. He frowned.

„Here? It’s already standing here? Is it not okay?”

„Oh.” Bruce blinked. „Do we have another tree for the common floor then?”

„No. I mean, yes. But...”

Tony honest to God blushed and Bruce smiled, rare at it was to see his husband with that innocent expression.

„I did put up a tree on the common floor, but I thought maybe this year... we could host Christmas?”

Bruce still didn’t quite understand and even if he had his guessed, it was fun to watch Tony scramble to explain. There were some things that were just nice to hear spoken out loud.

„We host Christmas every year, Tony.”

„Not like this. I thought we could do it here, in the penthouse. With the whole team but not on the common floor. Make it more... homely. Maybe a bit more official? More homely and less formal.”

Bruce look at him with sheer love in his eyes, happiness making him feel warm. He enjoyed the way Tony’s blush deepened under his gaze and he indulged himself, leaning in to kiss his husband.

„Guess we better drag the team here to decorate together, then.”

***

Bruce wasn’t sure why Tony was so excited about decorating the tree but he decided not to question it and obediently went to get the boxes of ornaments while Tony fetched the team. Except the goddamn ornaments weren’t where they were supposed to be. He took good ten minutes trying to find them in the storage, and then getting them out of the dangerously unstable pile of... __stuff__ , without breaking any glass, was not the easiest task either.

But Bruce managed. He managed and it only occurred to him when he was going back with a stack of boxes in his hands what day it was.

„Happy birthday, Bruce!”

He was grateful for the timely realization, which was probably the only reason he didn’t drop the boxes and gently put them down instead. Everyone was in the living room, gathered around Tony who was holding a cake. Natasha had her arms around Clint, Rhodey next to them and Steve and Bucky and stood side by side, Bucky holding a small gift box and looking a bit shy.

Tony came forward, handing him the cake and offering a kiss.

„We know you hate celebrating your birthday but this is just a decidedly not birthday random cake which accidentally has the same number of candles as your age happens to be, so blow them and think happy thoughts for no reason whatsoever?”

Bruce shook his head fondly at his husband’s antics.

„I believe the tradition is to make a wish. I’ve got everything I never dared wished for already, though.”

He blew the candles, Tony staring at him with that small smile he only ever had for Bruce, the one that was Bruce’s favourite, but he moved slightly to the side to make space for Bucky, who got pushed forward by Steve.

„So... I was chosen to be the one to do this, but I’m not very good at it so, yeah. Tony said you don’t like gifts but this is sort of different and it’s from all of us and. Yeah...”

Bucky practically thrust the box into Bruce’s hands before fleeing back to Steve’s side. Bruce smiled at him, thanked them all and opened the lid. Inside, sat a beautiful Christmas tree bauble with meticulously painted symbols that stood for every member of the team. In beautiful calligraphy underneath was written „Stark Christmas 2018” and there was a signature of the members above their symbols.

Bruce met Steve’s eyes, fully aware who was responsible for the craftsmanship.

„Thank you, guys. Really. This is indeed different.”

And when he put it on the tree, Tony’s body pressed to his back as he watched the first bauble hung up in significance, Bruce decided that birthdays weren’t so bad after all.


	7. Buying/hiding gifts

„The spy twins are onto us.”

Bruce blinked, staring at the blurry face of his husband hoovering above his face.

„Tony.” He sighed, closing his eyes again. „What are you talking about?”

„Clint and Natasha have embarked on a mission to find the Christmas presents.”

„Tony. We haven’t bought the Christmas gifts yet.”

Tony grinned at him devilishly the moment Bruce put the glasses on.

„Exactly.”

***

That was how Bruce found himself at the crowded mall, which was possibly one of his least favourite places in the world, Christmas spirit or not, on a mission of their own to buy and hide the Christmas gifts.

„I think we lost the spy twins.”

„You realize what an alliteration chance you are missing with spy spouses?”

Tony’s eyes went wide and his mouth dropped in surprise but before he could process the information their attention was brought to a stage near them, Santa Claus’ throne arranged artfully on top and the kids waiting in the queue completely ignoring the red-clad actor.

„Mr. Iron Man! Dr. Hulk!”

„Dr. Hulk?! I worked my ass off for those PhDs, the green guy didn’t do shit!”

Bruce grumbled to Tony just before the kids reached them.

„Why can’t I be Dr. Iron Man too? I have three doctorates!”

„Only three doesn’t count.”

Tony looked indignant but before he could come up with a clever riposte the kids reached them and started jumping on them, asking for autographs and pictures and hugs. The shopping spree ended up entirely unexpectedly (though maybe they should have expected it, being the most famous couple in America) with buying gifts for randomly met children.

Despite that, they eventually managed to find gifts for the rest of the team too, and once Clint and Natasha almost caught up with them, Tony simply yelled loud enough for the whole mall to hear that Hawkeye and Black Widow are handing out autographs.

That gave them enough time to not only make it back to the tower but safely tuck the gifts away where even the Spy Spouses couldn’t reach them.

Ultimately, Bruce decided, even fame could be useful sometimes.


	8. Snowflake hair

„It’s nice, isn’t it?”

Tony smiles at him, Christmas lights reflected in his deep brown eyes making him sparkle in the night. Or maybe it’s just all Tony, that special energy and excitement that are so __Tony__  and in moments like this they shine through the brightest and Bruce remembers exactly what it felt like to fall in love with Tony for the first time.

„It is.”

It was. All of it. He wasn’t sure what Tony was referring to, the moment for themselves, the moment out of the Tower, the snowy weather... maybe the combination of it all. But it was nice.

„It’s been a while, you know. I mean, I know we’ve already hosted a Christmas party as husband and husband...” Tony’s brows did their thing and he looked at Bruce the way he always did when he said it. Tony loved saying it. „...and we did a few Christmas parties with the team before that. But the thing is that while it was certainly so much nicer than being alone or on some gala, this? This is the first time we are doing this when it feels like actual, real family. And that’s something I __never__  had.”

„I know exactly what you mean.”

Bruce smiled, and he felt so grateful to have Tony it seemed overwhelming.

„I know you do.” His eyes softened, that strange vulnerability that he rarely let show present in them. „I love you so much.”

Tony pulled Bruce in a kiss, soft, slow and languid, chaste and deep but unhurried, and they just stood like this for a while, kissing, holding each other close in the dim light of the Christmas decorations surrounded mostly by distant music in the secluded part of the park.

Bruce pulled away, but didn’t let go of Tony, enjoying this for another moment, just this closeness and warmth and trying to memorise the moment. Tony chuckled, and Bruce frowned.

„It started snowing.”

He looked up and the snowflakes looked like stars, falling all around them. He smiled.

„You’re beautiful.”

He blushed. He should have gotten used to Tony’s blatant sincerity and open displays of affection but even after years, they always managed to catch him by surprise.

„You have snowflakes in your hair. They make them sparkle a bit. They don’t melt and it just looks... so good.”

Bruce shook his head fondly and bit his lip to stop his grin. Instead, he pulled away, not all the way, just enough for one of his hands to stay around Tony’s waist and his head to fall on his shoulder, and he pushed them forward.

They strolled through the empty alleys, towards the increasingly louder sounds of the Christmas madness and Bruce felt calm and joy, and they were familiar feelings.


	9. Cold red nose

„My nose is cold.”

Bruce looked up over his glasses to Tony, who was sprawled on the sofa, cocooned in a blanket, holding a mug of mulled wine through the blanket, his feet in Rhodey’s lap.

„Tones. I literally don’t think you can bundle yourself up more than that.”

„I don’t need to bundle myself more. I warmed up my fingers thanks to the mug and I warmed up inside thanks to the wine, and I warmed up my toes thanks to you. It’s just my nose that’s cold.”

Rhodey shook his head fondly.

„You’re an idiot.”

Bruce chuckled, knowing full well it was less about actual cold and more about the fact Tony and Harley had a video chat this morning and watching snow fall in Tennessee brought some memories.

„Bruce! Defend my honour!”

Bruce sighed, standing up to pour himself another mug of tea (spiked, because Tony declared Christmas meant alcohol with fruit and spices and he was sober long enough Bruce allowed it - everything Tony prepared was low percentage and Bruce was proud) and going to the living room.

He leaned over Tony and gave him an eskimo kiss, shuddering theatrically and kissing said nose.

„You’re my idiot. It’s not cold.”

Tony narrowed his eyes at him and stuck his tongue out. Bruce just smiled and returned to his work.

„Traitors. The both of you. I’m surrounding myself with traitors. I don’t need family like that, I need something to warm up all poor, cold noses of the world. See you.”

With that, Tony put his mug down, dramatically throwing the blanket away and standing up. He left for the workshop, unfazed of his bare fit and a short-sleeved t-shirt.

Cold nose, indeed.

But a very warm heart.


	10. Bundling up

„Remind me again why are we here?”

„Because, dear.” Tony smiled, dragging Bruce along on ice, his movements smooth. „I needed to let the cleaning crew on the penthouse full force, along with some decorating.”

„We could have just done it all ourselves, like normal people.”

„We could, but where’s the fun of being billionaires in that?”

Bruce shook his head fondly, glad to notice he was slowly starting to get the hang of faster skating. The ice rink was Tony’s idea because Tony’s brain did that thing teenage boys’ brains did and Bruce didn’t stop him for some reason.

Maybe he didn’t want to admit it to himself but the way Tony held him close to guide him along for the first several minutes indeed was rather nice.

„Bruce?”

„Yes, Tony?”

„Do you think if I get a drone to keep the mistletoe above Steve and Buck all evening I’m likely to die?”

„Yes, Tony.”

***

„This was a terrible idea.”

Bruce shivered as he dropped himself in front of the (thankfully lit) fireplace, wondering how the hell did he let Tony talk him into making snow angels. He was never so cold in his entire life, and he was warm-blooded!

„This was a great idea, and you know it.”

Tony dropped a pile of blankets on top of Bruce, who happily snuggled into it and dragged Tony down with them, burying his face in his husband’s chest.

„I’m cold, Tony.”

„Don’t you say.”

And Bruce didn’t have to look up to know Tony was grinning that soft kind of a grin with its edge taken off, love audible in his voice and almost radiating. As he felt Tony’s warm (how?!) lips press a kiss on top of his head, Bruce could almost feel the warmth spreading back through him.


	11. Christmas Eve Excitement

”It’s Christmas tomorrow.”

„Yes, Clint. Very accurate observation.”

„And we’re going to celebrate it. And eat good food. Sing carols. Give gifts.”

„Yes, Clint.”

„Are you excited?”

Bruce looked up from his microscope and at Clint, his eyes devoid of emotion and not a hint of a smile.

„Yes, Clint.”

„Are you--”

„Tony, please remove him.”

„But--”

Clint’s words were cut off as he collapsed on the floor.

„Thank you, Jarvis.” Tony’s voice reached from the doorway. „He’s unharmed?”

„He’ll be perfectly fine tomorrow, Sirs.”

„Hey, babe. You almost done?”

Tony leaned in and gave Bruce a kiss where the other man was staring at the unconscious archer with a raised eyebrow.

„This was supposed to take ten minutes but I’m already at it for an hour and Clint was like this __all of that hour__. Won’t you... end up in trouble because of?” He gestured vaguely at the floor.

„Nah, Natasha gave me her blessing. It was better than what Bucky was threatening after Clint spent the breakfast bothering him and Steve.”

„I have yet to figure out if he’s the bravest or stupidest of us all but considering he genuinely thinks Winter and Hulk like him I’m leaning towards the latter.”

„He’s probably both. So...” Tony smiled, clicking a few keys and finishing saving Bruce’s work. „Now that the emergency is over and we’re free. Are you excited? For tomorrow?”

There was a teasing smile playing on Tony’s lips and Bruce found himself mirroring it as he leaned in to share a kiss over an unconscious assassin.

„You know what? I actually am.”


	12. Gift Giving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here I am, with the finished story. I'm late but I'm glad I did it.   
> Also I know Americans don't have main celebration on the Eve but it's fiction so I get to project.   
> Hope you enjoyed this little challenge, I sure did!

„Mr. Stark, wake up, it’s Christmas!!!”

Bruce groaned, rolling on the other side and allowing Tony to deal with why the hell was Peter Parker jumping on their bed.

„It’s Christmas Eve for one, kid, and why the hell are you here?”

„May said we can come earlier. JARVIS told me I can wake you up.”

Bruce opened his eyes just in time to see Tony give the ceiling a dirty look directed at the AI.

„What time is it, Peter?”

The teenager turned to look at him and smiled blindingly.

„Noon, Dr. Stark.”

Bruce groaned once again.

„But it’s okay, we are here already with May hijacking your kitchen and Agent Coulson is also here cooking with her... I think they may be flirting but I’d rather not think about it. Bucky and Rhodey are helping them too and Steve and Clintasha are with Happy and Pepper in the living room. We are only waiting for you!”

Tony stared at him with an adorably confused expression.

„Clintasha?”

Bruce ignored him, focusing on Peter again.

„Fine. We’ll be there soon too and I’ll help in the kitchen but you need to give us a moment to breathe and wake up, okay?”

Peter grinned again and nodded, literally swinging out of the room, knocking the door closed.

„Bruce?”

„Yeah, babe?”

„Everyone is already here. Why is everyone __already__  here?”

Bruce laughed and kissed him.

***

„That one says __for everyone__. What does it mean?”

Tony cleared his throat tentatively where he was laying in Bruce’s lap, already cuddled under a blanket in shield pattern he got from Steve.

„It’s... they’re all the same. To give out. It’s fine. They’re an additional something from me, you could say.”

Bruce looked down at him, noting the strange nervousness as Tony said it, and everyone else seemed to also notice it, the room suddenly quiet safe for the low sound of carols in the background.

„It’s... I mean, I’m no artist like Steve for sure but you know, I dabble a bit, with the designs. Some had to make the first schematics for the armour and add all the unnecessarily fancy lines. So I guess I do play a bit with... with drawing superhero stuff. You know. For practical reasons. And Photoshop is just another computer program. I know those. So...”

Tony’s eyes were set on Peter who untied the bow and started taking out photo frames.

„I thought a family picture would be nice? Because that’s what we are. That’s what you guys are to me, family. And I wanted you to know.” Tony cleared his throat, smiling widely to hide how glassy his eyes were. „But we are never all here so I sort of had to improvise. And it seemed fitting to do it that way. To show that every single one of you is a superhero. Even those who don’t wear the proverbial capes.”

Bruce took his own frame when Peter handed it to him and took in the picture inside. All of the people present in the room where there in their respective superhero gear but there was also a beautiful purple armour Pepper was wearing, May was in a spidey-stylized sort of suit, Happy was wearing a classic superhero spandex and Phil looked like James Bond personified, which was his usual attire and his own version of superhero outfit.

Bruce himself was there in his armour, the sleek blue one Tony built him when he stubbornly refused anything green, and Hulk stood by their side. Because Hulk was his own member of this family.

God, Bruce loved Tony so much.

„Thank you.”

He leaned in to kiss Tony who seemed ready to cry watching the delighted reactions to his gift. They drew apart when Peter’s yelling brought their attention.

„Mr.Stark! But this is a great idea! The family photo thing! We have a chance to take one now, we’re all here!”

The photo they would take would stand on the fireplace for years later and as new ones with more and more people would keep appearing by its side, Bruce watching how happy they made Tony, he would think that indeed, it was the best idea ever.


End file.
